Wops! Un petit bordel, c’est tout…
by dreaming-freak
Summary: Hinata devient Gaara, Gaara devient Hinata et c’est le bordel ! Et dire que tout ça c’est de la faute de Neji et Kankurou…


**Wops! Un petit bordel, c'est tout…**

**Résumé: Hinata devient Gaara, Gaara devient Hinata et c'est le bordel ! Et dire que tout ça c'est de la faute de Neji et Kankurou… **

**OOC un peu parce que…c'est drôle de même… :) Et l'histoire est un peu…bof…À vous de juger !**

**Prologue:**

− Mais non Hinata ! Dans ce cas il ne faut jamais essayer d'attaquer !, lui dit son cousin, résistant son envie de mettre sa tête dans ses mains avec épuisement.

− O…oui…

Hinata leva ses yeux, moins brillants qu'avant l'entraînement, mais les replacèrent sur le sol aussi vite. La vue de son cousin la détraquait énormément. Depuis plus de cinq heures qu'ils étaient là, à ne pas du tout avancer. Hinata était, excusez là, nulle. Tandis que son entourage évoluait, elle demeurait aspirante.

_Une chance que j'ai refusé de prendre en charge un group de genins ! Mon travail d'anbu me semble maintenant beaucoup plus simple, _pensa le fils de Hizashi, membre de la famille branche.

Après avoir déjà laissé voir assez de mécontentement, Neji, qui était beaucoup moins patient que vous le croyez, replaça son visage impassible comme un masque d'Halloween.

− Reprenons.

−O...ok.

_Je pense que mon deuxième plus profond désir, après la domination du clan des Hyuuga, ce serait que Hinata arrête de bégayer…_

Avec détermination, Hinata repris la position originale de son groupe et attendit que l'adversaire attaque. Elle en était bien consciente qu'elle n'avançait pas et ça la brûlait. Elle mettait dans chaque coup un effort effroyable et malgré tout, ça ne semblait rien changer.

_Il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'aider…le training intense ne résulte à rien de bon et les insultes ne la motivent pas de tout…_

− Hinata, commença-t-il en la dévorant des yeux, rentre chez toi, prends une douche et dort.

− P…pourquoi ? Normalement….c'est-à-dire, o-on reste plus longtemps que ça…

− Hinata, ordonna-t-il fermement.

Un rouge vif pris possession de son visage tandis qu'elle s'en alla à toute allure, enfin, dans le point de vue d'une tortue.

Après s'être assuré de son départ définitif, il brossa ses vêtements d'un mouvement rapide et s'assit, style indien, parterre. Le soleil était au crépuscule, une couleur rougeâtre illuminant pour quelques minutes le ciel. D'un geste, il s'empara d'un moustique qui pensait lui échappait après avoir profité de son sang. Il l'écrasa en songeant comment sa journée de congé a été parfaitement gaspillée.

Neji sentit soudainement une présence plus loin. Il activa son Byakugan et vit plus clair : une jeune femme qui s'approchait. Il se leva d'un bond, concentré à fond au cas où la personne attaquait. À fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, il réalisa qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'elle ne faisait même pas partie des ninjas de Konoha, vue son bandeau qui indiquait le pays de la cascade. Ses yeux trempés de rouge, ses cheveux de couleur cendre…sans doute une ennemie.

− Avez-vous des ennuies ?, commença-t-elle d'une manière très…interrogative.

−Qui es-tu ? demanda Neji avec un sérieux mortel.

− Des désirs ou des problèmes ?, continua celle-ci d'un ton joyeux.

− Mais qui…

−…référez-vous à nous, le coupa-t-elle, on peut changer votre vie !, rima l'étrangère.

Neji resta sans commentaires.

− Bien le bonsoir monsieur Hyuuga, je m'appelle Tenma T. et je suis femme d'affaires, annonça-t-elle alors en lui serrant la main formellement.

− Du commerce ? Avez-vous un permis ?

− Ah flûte, j'ai oublié de vous le montrer, désolé !

Elle fouilla son sac à dos, sortit une enveloppe et le lui passa. D'un regard rapide, il enregistra que son sac ne contenait que :

Une barre de chocolat de la marque KitKat format 300 grammes avec beurre d'arachide et chocolat blanc.

Une arme dont il ne remarqua la marque.

…des vêtements …

Il lut le rouleau et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Quelle idée de mettre un rouleau de papier dans un enveloppe…franchement !

− Alors, je vois que vous avez des ennuies avec votre petite sœur.

_Hinata ce n'est pas une sœur mais…si jamais elle a une solution…_

− Au fond, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?

Elle attacha ses cheveux courts avec un élastique parmi les dizaines autour de son poignet. La moitié se détacha presque tout de suite. Ce que Neji ne savait pas, c'est que c'était un geste nerveux propre à elle…

Dans l'espace de quelques secondes, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait des contacts un peu partout dans le monde. En conséquent, ils connaissaient tous un jutsu spécial qui pourrait venir en aide aux personnes qui….avait des problèmes sociaux (« ou autres ! » avait insisté la vendeuse). Pendant tout le temps, Neji la dévisagea avec prudence. Malgré lui, il était vraiment tenté d'essayer le tout pour le tout.

− Donc, conclut-elle, ce jutsu consiste à faire vivre une expérience inoubliable à la personne puisqu'elle apprend à se relier sur elle-même en de nouvelles circonstances.

Neji ne pigeait pas la moitié des explications qu'elle donnait, mais une seule image lui revenait à l'esprit; celle de Hinata, toute gênée dans son coin, faisant honte à toute la famille…Oui, c'était sa chance de changer quelque chose. Ça au moins, il pouvait faire quelque chose.

La destinée s'annonçait brillante !

−J'accepte, dit-il calmement.

Le visage de la vendeuse donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était fait frappé par la foudre de la joie. Elle resserra sa main aussi formellement qu'au début mais avec plus de…excitation cette fois.

−Vous n'allez pas le regretter !

−Mais oui c'est ça, c'est ça. Alors il est où cette élixir de confiance ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

La vendeuse, après avoir essayé de se retenir sans beaucoup de succès, éclata de rire.

− Ben non ! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche !

Une veine apparue sur le coin de son front tandis qu'il lutter avec lui-même pour ne pas la tuer. Comment ? COMMENT _OSAIT_-ELLE se moquer de lui ?

− Quoi alors ?, demanda-t-il avec irritation.

− Ah, le fric avant S.V.P, demanda-t-elle, épellent le _s'il vous plaît_ avec précision.

− Qu'est-ce que ça prends ?, demanda-t-il, soupirant avec irritation encore une fois.

−Alors, voilà ce que je voudrais :

Un paquet de kunais ;

Trois pochettes neuves ;

Deux bouteilles de désinfectant ;

une boite de bombes miniatures de la marque _Konoha Airways_−

−Au lieu de me lire ta liste de voyage, donne la moi pour qu'on en finisse.

Neji resta sans autres commentaires après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur le rouleau.

−Ben quoi, vous êtes riche vous.

− Écoute bien: je t'apporte jusqu'au numéro 10 d'ici dix minutes et quand je verrais le résultat de ton travaille et que j'en serais _satisfait_, je t'apporterai le reste.

­− 25? Ok ça roule!

Neji partit en fusée tandis que Tenma sortit une feuille pour écrire un court message à sa meilleure amie et lui faire part à la bonne nouvelle : son premier succès !

-+-+-

Toute chaleur disparut avec le soleil. Les nuits du désert étaient froides et venteuse. Cela, bien sur, n'était pas un secret pour les habitants du village du sable. Un calme presque effrayant couvrait les rues, presque aucune âme errant à cette heure. Je dis bien : _presque_.

De loin, on voyait une personne avançant à grands pas, visiblement furieuse. Un instant plus tard, elle disparut dans un petit local. Se promenant vers le même endroit, une jeune femme entra dans le genre de _bar_ pour les ennuies.

Elle s'assit, par hasard, juste à côté de Kankurou, qui commandait un drink.

− Bonjour ! dit elle avec enthousiasme.

Kankurou, qui n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur, la dévisagea d'un regard dérangé.

− Avez-vous des ennuies ?, continua-t-elle quand même.

− ­Oh pas du tout. Je vos avec un frère complètement débile mais j'ai pas de problèmes, murmura-t-il en buvant de sa tasse (qui était très bizarre, il ne put que remarquer.)

− Ah…des désirs ou des problèmes ? Référez-vous à nous, on peut changer votre vie !, rima la jeune femme.

− Pff…dit Kankurou simplement. Rien ne pourrait le corriger…et c'est pas seulement son problème.

La dame repris, d'un ton de marketing, des explications que le frangin écoutait à moitié. Pendant ce temps, il buvait et buvait et buvait…À un certain temps, il ne saurait le dire exactement, il accepta d'essayer, à condition qu'elle paye la facture.

C'était à ce moment qu'il commit une de ces plus grandes erreurs de sa vie.

_À suivre..._

A/N : Oh, ça fait des mois que ça traîne, mais ça a piqué mon intérêt de nouveau ! (lol) Eh bien, si vous aimez, ou si vous n'aimez pas, ou si vous trouvez ça ok…bon bref, laissez des reviews s.v.p. : )


End file.
